Obsession
by Himkyu
Summary: Ketika cinta sejati menjadi sebuah obsesi... Akankah kita dapatkan arti "sejati" itu setelahnya? / BAP FF / Banghim Daejae / Tragedy Romance / 3shot / Yaoi! / DLDR :D
1. Chapter 1

**OBSESSION**

**Cast : **

Jung Daehyun as Bang Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae as Bang Youngjae

Kim Himchan as Bang Himchan, Youngjae's mom (Genderswitch)

Bang Yongnam as himself , Himchan's first husband , Youngjae's dad

Bang Yongguk as himself, Himchan's second husband, Daehyun's dad

(All Bang Family (?))

**Rating : **T-M? (PG-15)

**Length : **3Shot

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Genre : **

Tragedy, Thriller, Psycho, Gore(?) , Hurt/Comfort , Parody , Yaoi

**A/N : **.

Hai! Miyu kembali lagi!

Kali ini Miyu membawakan FF bergenre lebih menantang ;) TRAGEDY! WOW (?)

Masih tahap belajar membuat FF bergenre seperti ini, jadi genre nya takut gak ngena aja :3 Maunya sih bikin bergidik gitu/? Tapi kayaknya enggak terlalu deh *aku tak tau /.\

FF ini terinspirasi dari MV "BLOSSOM TEARS" by Lyn feat Leo VIXX

Aku terinspirasi dari MV nya, bukan lagunya ^^ Jadi maaf kalau alurnya gak terlalu sama kayak makna di lagunya :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**OBSESSION (Part 1)**

* * *

Namja itu menutup buku usang tersebut. Mengulas senyum pias yang tak tampak kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Terkesan memaksakan, namun biarlah… dirinya ingin (terlihat) menghibur diri kali ini.

Walaupun ketika seseorang menatapnya, pastilah merasa ragu akan senyum tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin senyum tersebut ditemani lelehan air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya yang berkantung? Kemanakah sosok tampan yang cukup periang tersebut?

Namja tersebut mengusap air mata hangatnya yang mengalir. Suhu di dalam ruangannya turun menjadi suhu minus. Cukup dingin, dan saat itulah air matanya yang mengalir sebagai penghangat tubuh. Serta permainan pikirannya yang menggenang di otaknya , membuat suhu tubuhnya naik begitu saja saking gemasnya dengan semua nostalgia yang menyakitkan hati. Ya ia Marah! Marah adalah Api.

Ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

Melangkah pelan. Kakinya terasa lelah di ajak bergerak. Bagaimana ia terlihat putus asa menggeret kakinya sedikit demi sedikit karena hatinya terasa sakit. Seolah hatinya yang sakit melumpuhkan semua anggota tubuhnya.

Seringai itu muncul. Ketika ia telah sampai di depan sebuah almari besi. Ia menyentuh dan menutup mata. Merasakan sensasi dingin tercipta ketika dinginnya besi menyeruak rongga tangannya.

Lalu ia membuka pintu lemari besi tersebut, dan tersenyum….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**13 tahun lalu…**

Himchan terpaku sesaat ketika memandangi pintu di hadapannya. Ya, pintu yang membuka kesempatannya. Ia mengenggam erat tangan anaknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun tersebut. Sementara sang anak menengadah ke atas , menatap pias keraguan yang diperlihatkan sang eomma. Ada apa dengan wajah cantik sang ibu? Bukankah hari ini hari kebahagiaannya?

Himchan mengukir senyum. Senyum yang sang anak perlukan saat ini untuk menghapus kecemasannya. Himchan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang aegya. "Umma tau kau pasti bertanya kenapa umma terlihat khawatir , bukan?"

"Nee…" ekspresi bingung dengan wajah menggemaskan itu selalu saja mengubah mood Himchan berubah bahagia seketika. Saat ini ia memerlukan pesona aegya nya seperti itu sebagai pengganti obat apapun.

"Hanya berusaha beradaptasi, chagiya.."

"Umma payah! Jae saja tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali dengan appa dan hyung!" Youngjae kecil , sang anak, pun menunjuk nunjuk gemas pada pintu di hadapannya. Pintu yang memiliki banyak ukiran , sangat cocok dibuat untuk menyambut tamu di rumah mewah ini. "Yongguk appa tidak galak, bukan? Karena Himchan umma tidak akan menerima lamaran Yongguk appa bila Appa sangat galak!"

Himchan tertawa.

Ia tak mengira anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu akan sangat menggemaskan keterlaluan begini. Ia pun berjongkok agar dapat menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya pada sang anak. Himchan menyapu poni Youngjae, memperlihatkan keningnya yang indah. Lalu mengecupnya penuh sayang.

"Yongguk appa adalah appa terbaik di dunia ini setelah mendiang appamu. Appa mu yang sekarang berada di surga, memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Yongguk appa."

"Ya! Dan wajahnya yang sama!"

Himchan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang aegya. Ia begitu berterima kasih pada mendiang suaminya , Bang Yongnam, telah memberikan hadiah terindah , seorang anak manis seperti Youngjae.

Namun , walaupun sang anak begitu menyayangi Yongguk. Yongnam dan Yongguk. Wajah dan sifatnya yang mirip.

Entahlah… Himchan meragukan sesuatu.

Ia menoleh kepada pintu berukir itu.

Yongnam dan Yongguk tak sepenuhnya sama…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas sang nampyeon(suami). Paras tampan sang nampyeon cukup serius memandangi koran di tangannya, hingga Himchan selesai menuangkan airnya. Ia melirik sedikit dengan manik tegasnya pada sosok Himchan di sampingnya yang membisu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.  
"Kenapa kau diam saja, yeobo(sayang)?" Yongguk akhirnya angkat bicara. Tak terlihat ekspresi bingung atau khawatir melihat sosok sang istri terdiam begitu.

Selalu saja datar.

"Tak apa, yeobo… Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan air untukmu minum. Kau pasti lelah sehabis pulang bekerja." Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berlalu. Yongguk merasa penasaran dengan tingkah Himchan selama ini. Wajah cantik sang istri selalu ditekuk ketika menghadapnya. Mata nya tak berani bertemu dengan mata Yongguk. Seolah Yongguk adalah sosok yang sangat ditakuti.

Yongguk menghela nafas. Dirinya tersiksa dengan sikap Himchan yang seperti ini terus. Telah 2 minggu tinggal seatap, tak ada moment romantis yang tercipta di antara mereka. Entah karena Himchan menginginkan Yongguk melakukannya lebih dahulu, atau Yongguk yang tak bisa bersikap romantis sama sekali.

Yongguk menaruh korannya. Melepas kacamata bacanya di sisi gelas minumnya. Ia bangkit dari bangku dan mulai melangkah pelan.

Mendekati Himchan yang masih menyusun perkakas minuman agar dapat dibawanya kembali ke dapur.

#Happp

Yongguk memeluk Himchan dari belakang. Merangkul tubuh langsing sang istri dan merasakan kehangatannya. Menyamankan kepalanya di kepala Himchan. Mencium harum vanilla dari ceruk leher sang istri.

Himchan terkejut merasakan pelukan tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan memompa desir nadinya. Sementara sang suami terus menerus menyamankan bibirnya, mengecup leher Himchan terus menerus. Dan ini kali pertamanya sang suami melakukannya setelah 2 minggu berlalu… Himchan mulai merasakan sesuatu.

"Kutau kau belum bisa melupakannya…" gumaman pelan yang seduktif dari belakang Himchan bermain. Hembusan nafasnya pun terasa menggelikan di telinga kiri Himchan.

"Namun kupastikan kau mendapatkan apa yang lebih dari dia berikan. Lupakanlah dia… kau sekarang milikku."

Himchan menangis. Ia menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Ia tak kuat jika terus diperlakukan Yongguk seperti ini untuk selanjutnya. Serasa Yongguk hendak mencabik jantung Himchan, begitu sakit terasa di dadanya.

"Atau kau tau akibatnya…"

Himchan semakin menunduk dalam. Membiarkan sang suami memainkan ciuman brutalnya di leher Himchan. Namja manis yang kini dirangkul ketat tersebut , seakan keabisan oksigen. Namun ia tak berani memberontak. Bahkan ia tak sanggup membalas rangkulan tersebut karena ketakutan menjalar dadanya.

.

.

.

.

_"Yongnam, tolong aku…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, sosok anak tampan mengintip di balik pintu. Matanya basah dipenuhi air mata. Ia tak kuasa menahan haru melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ketika sang ayah memperlihatkan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada sang ibu tiri.

"Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyun menutup pintu tersebut. Membiarkan moment terindah di depannya tersebut berlangsung tanpa harus diganggu. Ia menoleh dengan sebuah senyuman merekah. Tak ada bekas air mata sama sekali disana. Sungguh ajaib. Ia sangat mudah menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Nde, Jae-ah?" Daehyun melangkah maju. Mendekati sang adik tiri. Wajah menggemaskan itu tak dapat di tolak. Inilah alasan dirinya harus tersenyum pada Youngjae. Tak ingin membuat sang adik mengetahui 'pikirannya'.

"Mari kita bermain! Kita main mobil mobilan yahhh!" Youngjae mengangkat sebuah kotak besar. Sekaligus memperlihatkan benda yang terkumpul di dalamnya. Sekumpulan mobil mobilan yang youngjae bawa dari rumah lamanya. Beserta mobil mobil yang dibeli mendiang ayahnya. Ia begitu menyukai mobil kecil tersebut, sementara Daehyun sebaliknya. Karena umur Daehyun tak bisa dikatakan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah menginjak remaja.

Yah…. Apa daya…. Daehyun lagi lagi harus terikat dengan permintaan sang adik…

"Mari bermain…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Karena ia tak mau kehilangan Youngjae.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bukankah buah akan jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**13 Tahun Kemudian….**

Youngjae memeluk Himchan. Pelukan manja yang akan begitu ia rindukan.

"Umma, terima kasih telah mengijinkanku tinggal bersama Daehyun hyung!"

Himchan menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya. Membelai sayang pucuk kepala Youngjae yang sudah sama tinggi dengannya. Wajah menggemaskan itu tetap ada seperti 13 tahun yang lalu… masih periang… dan sangat takut akan kehilangan paras tersebut di hadapannya. Namun ia harus ikhlas…

"Jaga Daehyun dan dirimu sendiri… Kuharap kalian baik baik saja."

"Umma ! Jaga dirimu juga! Akhir akhir ini, umma terlihat lelah. Apa banyak pikiran?"

Himchan bingung harus menjawab apa. 13 tahun meniti rumah tangga bersama Yongguk, tak bisa dikatakan melelahkan sehingga membuatnya tampak seperti itu. Lagipula Yongguk menyayanginya…

Mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya.

Namun…

Itu yang membuat Himchan lelah saat memikirkan cinta Yongguk padanya.

"Tak apa… Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan umma. Umma baik baik saja. Lagipula, ada appa yang menemani."

"Sayang sekali Yongguk appa belum pulang dan melepas kepindahanku. Tapi, aku akan berkunjung kemari sering sering agar bisa bertemu dengan umma-appa!"

Himchan mengangguk. Ia lega jika Youngjae mau melakukannya. Ia harap ia masih bisa melihat Youngjae di kehidupannya. Ia jujur, tak sanggup jika hanya sendirian di rumah besar ini bersama sang suami.

Youngjae mulai mempersiapkan kopernya. Ia yang kali ini mengecup kening eommanya penuh sayang. Ia sungguh sulit menerima kepergian ini. Namun hyungnya sangat membutuhkan youngjae saat ini.

"Aku pergi!" Youngjae berlalu seraya menggeret kopernya. Melambai pada ibunya dari kejauhan , lalu pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun berkonsen pada hasil lukisannya. Arsiran demi arsiran mulai terbentuk di buku gambarnya. Sang tangan ahli begitu apik membuat lukisannya tampak nyata.

#Happ

Sebuah rangkulan melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku sudah penuhi janjiku, hyung!" Dagu Youngjae bertengger di atas kepala Daehyun.

Daehyun terkejut.

Saking terkejutnya, ia menepis rangkulan Youngjae dan bahkan mendorongnya hingga Youngjae terjerembab ke lantai.

Membuat siku Youngjae berdarah akibat tergores lantai kayu apartemen Daehyun yang disewanya.

Daehyun menutup buku lukisnya, dan merubah posisi duduknya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak memperlihatkan raut bersalah. Hanya datar dan tak berekspresi. Tertegun melihat reaksi kesakitan Youngjae.

"Aku senang kau datang." Dan Daehyun berlalu membawa buku lukisnya. Membawanya dan menaruh di bawah bantal. Lalu tertidur di atas ranjang miliknya.

Youngjae memandang tingkah Daehyun dari kejauhkan. Kenapa Daehyun tampak tak peduli begitu? Padahal dia penyebab Youngjae menjadi terluka begini.

'Ia hanya lelah…', itulah yang ada di benak Youngjae. Memaklumi sikap aneh Daehyun.

Walaupun ada ketakutan yang terangkai di dadanya sedikit demi sedikit jika teringat dengan ekspresi datar Daehyun serta ucapannya tadi. Kenapa ekspresi dan ucapannya tak senada begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih! Ambil saja kembalinya, pak!" Youngjae menutup pintu taxi tersebut.

Wajahnya begitu bahagia ketika mendapati dirinya sampai juga di depan rumah mewah yang begitu dirindukannya.

Yah… hanya 2 hari ia tak kemari. Namun berasa 2 tahun.

Youngjae melirik pada buket bunga di tangannya. Buket bunga mawar. Himchan , sang ibu, begitu mencintai bunga. Terlebih pada bunga bertangkai duri tersebut.

Serta warna merah darah , yang begitu cantik. Warna favorit Himchan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dirinya mengembungkan pipi. Ia kesal karena hyungnya tak ikut serta untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Anak macam apa Daehyun itu. Selalu saja mengaku sibuk, dan pergi awal entah kemana. Namun Youngjae berusaha untuk beradaptasi akan sikap Daehyun yang tak pernah peduli apapun kecuali buku lukisannya. Bahkan Youngjae tak pernah diperlihatkan isi buku lukis tersebut.

Youngjae menepis saja pikiran seputar Daehyun. Lalu memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah itu, dan mulai berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Pintu berukir. Pintu yang pernah menyambutnya 13 tahun lalu. Ia ingat betul sang ibu keliatan khawatir sebelum memasuki rumah mewah ini.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tak ada jawaban. Ya ia akui, rumah mewah ini terlalu besar jika hanya ditempati 2 orang. Ia menyesal pindah. Tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Daehyun sendirian di apartemen. Kakak tirinya itu sangat membutuhkannya –entah kenapa.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tak ada suara apapun.

Dada Youngjae terasa sesak jika berlama lama di depan pintu ini. Ia merasa cemas. Himchan jarang keluar rumah. Bahkan lebih sering di rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu di luar. Lebih tepatnya, Himchan lebih sering menutup diri setelah menikah dengan Yongguk.

Namun kali ini tak ada suara apapun. Youngjae ketakutan.

"UMMA!"

#Brukkk

Youngjae mendengar suara tendangan. Ia jelas mendengarnya dan itu membuat nya semakin cemas.

Dengan tergesa, ia langsung mendobrak pintu rumah mewah itu. Walaupun ia akan mendapat resiko besar telah melakukannya.

Ia berlari susah payah. Menyusuri ruang tamu, lalu ruang keluarga.

Tak ada siapapun… Semakin hening saja suasana tersebut. Namun justru semakin mencekam. Youngjae akhirnya berlari ke lantai atas. Menaiki tangga dengan sangat cepat.

Dan tujuan terakhirnya…..

#Brakkk

Youngjae membulatkan mata setelah mendobrak pintu kamar orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

Kaki yang melayang.

Sosok yang tergantung.

Tubuhnya yang lemah bergelantungan tak berdaya.

Matanya menatap kosong lantai kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Umma…"

**#Krekk**

**#PRANGGGG**

Dan tubuh lemah itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Bersama dengan lampu hias yang ikut jatuh

Menimpa tubuh lemah tersebut.

Menciptakan pecahan bohlam lampu tersebar menusuk seluruh rongga tubuh lemah itu.

Dan darah bermuncratan di sana sini.

Hingga terciprat ke pakaian putih Youngjae yang berdiri kaku memandangi 2 moment mengerikan tersebut.

Kulit polos putih tersebut , kini pucat biru dipenuhi simbahan darah. Tak dapat dipungkiri akibat pecahan beling menusuk semuanya, kulit kulit itu hingga menembus ke dalam. Bahkan akan ada yang menusuk bagian manik indah sosok tak berdaya tersebut, yang selalu menampakkan sinar ketulusan melalui pandangannya. Kini pudar sudah...

Youngjae jatuh berlutut, seakan lumpuh. Persendiannya tak kuat menahan kembali.

Sementara bunga mawar di tangannya, berwarna semakin merah pekat tercampur darah….

….Sang ibu

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END/TBC?**

Berharap membuat 1shot, malah jadinya 3shot -_- biar bikin penasaran aja :p #jail

Menurut readernim bagaimana dengan FF ini? Sudah sadis kah? Belum ya? Ya dimaklumin ya -_- Ini try try aja sihh

Kita bersepakat bagaimana?

FF ini akan kulanjut setelah review mencapai lebih dari 10 ^^

Kalau enggak… ya akan lama updatenya, mungkin juga akan kuhapus ^^

Selanjutnya update WITH YOU yahhh! ;)

Ada yg mau ditanyakan? Akan kujawab di part selanjutnya (jika dilanjut ;))

.

.

.

Part 2?

**May to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OBSESSION**

**Cast : **

Jung Daehyun as Bang Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae as Bang Youngjae

Bang Himchan as Youngjae's mom (Genderswitch)

Bang Yongnam as Himchan's first husband , Youngjae's dad

Bang Yongguk as Himchan's second husband, Daehyun's dad, Yongnam's twin

(All Bang Family (?))

**Rating : **M (PG-18)

**Length : 2 of 3**

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Genre : **

Tragedy,Romance, Hurt/Comfort , Parody , Yaoi

**A/N : **

Sampai juga di part 2 ^^ Terima kasih atas antusiasme nya! Maaf kalau Miyu janjiin bakal update setelah lewat 10 review, ternyata sudah lebih , dan Miyu lama update nya :( Miyu lagi banyak tugas sekolah, jadi updatenya gak bisa cepet cepet :S

Rating menjadi M ! wow! untuk pertama kalinya rating berubah sedrastis ini(?) Tapi tenang readernim, gak ada bed scene or kisseu or *eheman* /? chapter kali ini dibubuhkan deskripsi (agak) sadis. Dan mungkin (agak) mengerikan dibayangin. Suicide or Killing's scene of course! Jangan tuntut Miyu abis ini/?

tetap alur **FLASHBACK** hingga akhir chapter ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**OBSESSION Part 2  
**

* * *

Suara sirine ambulan dan mobil polisi beradu bersama di suasana kelam rumah tersebut sebelumnya. Berbagai pria berseragam polisi rapih menyusuri tempat di rumah mewah itu dengan hati hati dan serius. Sementara yang berseragam putih bergerak panik mengurusi mayat di dalam kamar itu.

Youngjae menatap kosong lantai yang dipijakinya. Tatapan kosong yang hampa , memperlihatkan betapa shock dirinya saat ini. Melihat kejadian mengerikan tadi secara langsung, tepat di depan matanya. Ia hendaknya berteriak saat itu, maka ia pun akan kehilangan suara juga. Namun, seolah ada yang menahan teriakannya. Ia hanya menatap tak percaya dengan kegilaan sang ibu melakukan semua aksi kelewat nekat ini.

Sementara itu seorang pria berseragam polisi mendekat pada Youngjae yang masih tertegun di atas sofa ruang tamu. Wajah serius sang pak kepala polisi itu tampak bingung dengan sikap youngjae, namun ia sedang tak mencurigai orang di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana pun ia tau bahwa Youngjae adalah seorang saksi. Dia hanya terlihat shock.

Karena sikap tertegun Youngjae yang tampak miris dilihat, membuat polisi itu berpikir 2 kali. Namun ia tak bisa menjadi luluh begitu saja…

"Kami menemukan foto ini di tangan korban."

Polisi tersebut menyodorkan sebuah foto kepada Youngjae yang masih asik memainkan memori mengerikannya. Syukurlah ia masih bisa merespon untuk mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan polisi.

Memandangi lama foto itu hingga ia menyadari sesuatu….

"Fo…foto ini…."

Foto yang menampakkan sosok kedua ayahnya. Yongnam dan Yongguk. Bersama Himchan di tengah keduanya. Menampakkan raut bahagia nan ceria.

Foto tersebut agak lecek . terlihat seperti habis di remas. Dan bahkan masih tersisa beberapa lumuran darah.

Namun yang membuat Youngjae semakin mengerutkan keningnya, adalah ketika dimana wajah Yongnam di dalam foto tersebut terlihat tergores oleh benda tajam hingga hampir memudarkan bentuk wajahnya.

Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?

Dan ada hubungan apa sehingga membuat ibunya bunuh diri?

Youngjae membalikkan foto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

#Degg

Tulisan rapih ini..

**Maafkan aku, hyung… **

**Aku harus membunuhmu…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#**Flashback**

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar. Memainkan sedikit melodi layaknya ketukan di film Frozen. Oh! Teringat saat menonton Frozen bersama waktu itu? Youngjae terkikik menyadarinya. Ia terlalu mencintai film tersebut setelah ditawari Himchan menonton nya. Apakah Yongguk juga gemas dengan tingkah Youngjae? Apa ayah tirinya akan bersikap dingin layaknya peran Elsa? Hahaha! Itu tidak mungkin!

"Siapa itu?"

Dan Yongguk merespon. Rupanya tak seperti kronologi film Frozen. Ughh.. Youngjae kecewa.

"Jae!" Youngjae tersenyum riang. Dibalik pintu tertutup tersebut. Tak akan membuat Yongguk menyadarinya. Pasti!

"Boleh aku masuk, appa?" Youngjae bersikap seolah anak 5 tahun yang meminta ijin untuk bermain. Padahal umurnya sudah 20 tahun! Ia hanya merasakan perhatiannya pada sang ayah akan meluluhkan hatinya , dan membuktikan bahwa betapa membosankannya keadaan keluarganya yang terlalu sepi akan percakapan dan keakraban. Youngjae harus memulai kedekatan antara anak-ayah, dan mengusir keadaan sepi ini.

Oh ya! Dia sudah melalukan ini bertahun tahun.. jadi Youngjae sudah terbiasa bersabar akan menaklukkan hati beku sang ayah tirinya ini.

"Tentu.. masuklah.."

Youngjae menggerak turun kenop pintu. Membukanya perlahan , tak berani menciptakan suara decitan apapun agar tak menganggu pekerjaan sang ayah. Matanya sedikit berputar menjelajah keadaan ruang pribadi ayahnya yang gelap ini. Hanya penerangan dari lampu meja disana. Di tempat Yongguk menyibukkan diri.

"Appa! Sedang melakukan apa?" rasa penasaran tinggi Youngjae , tak sanggup membuat Yongguk beralih pandang juga. Padahal sikapnya sudah sok akrab begitu, menggelengkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri seraya tersenyum merekah. Kepalanya agak mencondong hendak mengintip hasil kerjaan sang appa. Tak ada yang menarik. Hanya kertas kertas berisi angka dan tulisan sana sini yang tak dimengerti bagi Youngjae yang tak akan berharap untuk satu profesi seperti Yongguk. Walaupun appanya adalah sosok yang luar biasa. Yongguk adalah dokter bedah! Agak berbeda dengan ayah kandungnya, seorang pengusaha biasa.

Jadi itulah mengapa ia selalu berpikir Yongguk adalah orang yang sangat HEBAT! Tapi sifatnya yang dingin, berbeda 180 derajat dari Yongnam, itu yang membuat dirinya rindu sang ayah kandung.

Tangan Yongguk semakin bergerak mendekati buku buku di samping kirinya. Dan…

**#Settt**

Sebuah foto terjatuh.

Youngjae mengambil foto tersebut. Ia melihatnya sebentar, sampai akhirnya Yongguk malah merebut foto itu dengan paksa. Agak terkejut melihat reaksi appanya tadi. Seolah ia tak suka ada yang menyentuh barang barangnya. Termasuk foto yang terlihat menarik begitu..

"Itu foto appa dan Yongnam appa?"

Yongguk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Mengangguk sebentar. Bahkan namja berhati dingin seperti Yongguk hanya bisa mengangguk ketika merespon. Youngjae bosan lama lama melihat perilaku begitu berulang ulang.

"Bersama Himchan , ibumu…" Yongguk menjawab dengan ekspresi serius mengerjakan kembali seluruh tugasnya. Youngjae mengangguk mengerti, walaupun masih mengernyit heran akan perilaku waspada yang seolah mengandung arti hendak menyembunyikan sesuatu oleh Yongguk. Namja manis itu lalu menepis pikiran anehnya. Melihat aksi menulis Yongguk yang begitu menarik perhatiannya… tulisan yang bagus! Bahkan tulisan Youngjae tak akan sebagus itu… oh ya! Kenapa Yongguk bisa punya tulisan bagus, sedangkan dokter lain memiliki tulisan kayak cakar bebek?

"Appa! Tulisan mu bagus!"

Yongguk menoleh pada Youngjae. Ada raut heran ketika menanggapi pujian begitu.

"Kau sudah memuji tulisan appa beribu ribu kali.."

Youngjae cekikikan seraya menggaruk heran rambutnya tak gatal. Ucapan terbodoh yang selalu ia lakukan berulang ulang. Habis , mau pakai cara apa lagi untuk mengajak ngobrol si appa? Ujung ujungnya, 2 jam bersama appa hanya dihabiskan untuk 5 kalimat saja diutarakan sang appa.

"Dokter kan biasa punya tulisan …*ehem*… jelek? Tapi appa punya tulisan yang bagus!" Youngjae mengacungkan 2 jempol nya. Memuji dengan sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat Yongguk menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan anak tirinya itu.

"Aku akan memakai tangan kananku ketika menulis resep dan semacamnya.. untuk menulis berkas berkas ini, aku memakai tangan kiri."

Youngjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia masih bingung dengan ucapan sang ayah. Kenapa harus menulis dengan 2 tangan di kegiatan yang berbeda ketika 1 tangan bisa menulis dengan sangat bagus? Dokter yang punya tulisan bagus, tak aneh juga. Mungkin hanya Youngjae yang belum terbiasa.

Yongguk menoleh. Memandangi anaknya dengan mata sendunya seraya tersenyum hangat… "hanya hal yang tersembunyi , yang tak dapat diketahui siapa penulisnya, aku memakai tangan kiri. Jika tulisanku terekspos, aku lebih suka memakai tangan kanan. Tulisan terjelekku. Jae tau kan kalau appa ini kidal?"

Youngjae mengangguk. Ia sekarang mengerti. Yongguk memang tidak suka dipuji memiliki tulisan bagus sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa setiap kali ia menulis buku orang lain atau mencatat nama saja di dokumen rumah sakit, ia akan memakai tangan kanannya. Yongguk kidal. Dan tulisan bagusnya bertumpu dari tangan kirinya tersebut. Tangan kirinya hanya ia gunakan ketika menulis buku pribadi, notes kecil nya, dan memegangi sesuatu karena tangan kanannya yang lemah.

Setelah 13 tahun bersama dengan namja di hadapannya, Youngjae akhirnya mengerti juga hal ini lebih detail.

Banyak hal misterius lain yang bahkan belum banyak diketahui Youngjae.

Sayang…

Yongguk lebih suka menyembunyikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#UnFlashback **

**(In Daehyun's apartment)  
**

Daehyun merasakan hal aneh. Tidur nyamannya terusik begitu saja ketika dirinya mendengar isakan tersebut.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sosok Youngjae yang sedari tadi dipunggunginya, menangis hebat hingga air matanya membasahi bantal miliknya. Wajah menyedihkan itu tampak tak berdaya, dan dirinya menggigit gemas bibirnya. Seolah ia menahan histeria yang semustinya menemani tangisan hebatnya ini. Namun ia tak ingin menganggu tidur hyung yang terbaring satu ranjang dengannya itu.

Daehyun mengerti apa yang ditangisi Youngjae. Kepergian ibu kandungnya adalah hal yang begitu sulit diterimanya. Daehyun sebagai seorang kakak pun merasa gagal menghibur hati kecil Youngjae yang bagai tercabik pisau akan pemandangan traumatis tersebut. Daehyun dapat memahami dan merasakannya…

Ia bangkit dan sedikit bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mendekat pada sisi tidur Youngjae. Menaruh kepala sang adik di dadanya dan mulai membelai sayang rambut Youngjae. Merasakan pula harum vanilla seperti yang ibu tirinya miliki.

"Terimalah…. Ini sebuah takdir."

Dan Youngjae mengerang semakin histeris. Ia menunduk dalam kearah dada Daehyun untuk menutupi wajahnya. Begitu malu karena namja sepertinya tampak lemah. Daehyun seakan tak peduli. Ia biarkan namja manis itu bersandar di dadanya dan menikmati rangkulannya. Menumpahkan semua air matanya di pakaian putih transparan milik Daehyun.

"Hikseu…. Hyung…. maafkan aku…."

"Memaafkanmu untuk apa?" Daehyun mencoba mengamati wajah Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya. Memberi kesempatan sang namja tampan memandangi ekspresi menyedihkannya kali ini. Kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan kakak tirinya itu, agak ragu dalam hati Youngjae mengungkapkan isi pemikirannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya terus…

"Aku telah menuduh ayah hyung sebagai penyebab kematian ibuku~ ~"

Daehyun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan namja di hadapannya.

Sebagai anak kandung dari Yongguk, sudah seharusnya ia marah. Ia tak akan dengan teganya ikut menuduh appanya sebagai pelaku dalam kasus Himchan. Loh? Bukankah ini bunuh diri? Jelas jelas pihak kepolisian pun mengumumkan kasus ini sebagai kasus bunuh diri akibat stress berkepanjangan yang dimiliki Himchan.

Tunggu…..

Stress berkepanjangan?

Daehyun menahan gejolak emosinya. Ia menggerakkan tangan dinginnya , membelai halus rambut Youngjae kembali. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku merasa. Himchan umma tak pernah bahagia dengan Yongguk appa. Aku minta maaf… tapi selama menikah dengan Yongguk appa, aku jarang menemui senyum tulusnya seperti yang ia lakukan ketika bersama Yongnam appa."

Youngjae mendongak. Memandang pias Daehyun yang tengah memandang serius dirinya. Walau pipinya harus bersemu merah, bertemu pandang sedekat ini dengan sang kakak.

"Ia tertekan…"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia mulai mengerti ucapan ucapan yang diutarakan Youngjae, walaupun ia baru tau bahwa namja di rangkulannya itu sangat cepat menyadari hal ini.

Daehyun tersenyum.

"Sudahlah… orang yang berbuat jahat. Pastilah akan masuk neraka… tak ada pintu surga terbuka untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya..

Hal yang tega pun akan dilakukan oleh Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namja bermata tegas itu, tak dapat menghentikan gejolak resah yang berpendar di dadanya. Manik matanya bergerak kasar. Ia seolah bagaikan orang yang putus asa.

Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Namun ia harus melakukannya..

Ia mencengkeram erat kacamata yang selalu ia gunakan ketika membaca. Melepasnya hingga suara dentingan benda terjatuh.

Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan sangat ragu… dan lagi lagi hatinya berkata..

"Aku harus melakukannya…"

Dan…

**#DORRR**

Suara dentuman itu akhirnya keluar juga.

Sosok itu menghilang!

Menghilang mengais udara dingin.

Bersama pistol di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Garis kuning polisi menjuntai melingkari rumah mewah itu.

Youngjae mencoba melewati garis itu. Meski harus beradu argument dengan para polisi yang menahan nya. Sudah 2x ia bertemu polisi polisi tersebut, kenapa masih TAK MENGERTI JUGA?!

"AKU ANAKNYA!" Youngjae berseru semakin keras. Hingga polisi polisi itu harus menutup telinga mereka, tak dapat mengelak teriakan cempreng Youngjae menembus gendang telinga mereka. Selagi hal itu terjadi, youngjae langsung menerobos masuk. Ia tak peduli polisi tersebut akan memasukkan dirinya ke penjara akan kasus 'menerobos garis polisi dengan paksa'. Yah.. biasanya pidana hukum itu SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL!

Youngjae semakin mendekati kerumunan orang berseragam putih itu (lagi-lagi). Matanya membelakak kaget. Ia bahkan harus mengatup mulutnya yang akan berteriak histeris dengan telapak tangannya.

Sang appa tiri yang ia cintai. Tewas.

Namja yang selalu ia puji 'tampan', 'teladan', 'tegas', dan 'hebat' itu harus tewas dengan setragis ini.

Ia menoleh kepada setiap penjuru tempat yang ia pijaki ini.

Tempat yang sama.. sebuah rumah mewah tempat sang ibu tewas. Namun posisi yang berbeda.

Yongguk tewas di taman luas milik rumah mewah ini.

Youngjae kembali mengarahkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya mayat berbujur kaku disana.

Mata nya melotot. Ada bayangan ketakutan disana.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Tak lupa kepalanya yang bocor, berlinangan darah hingga ke pelipisnya. Bahkan bau amisnya menyeruak sampai di hidung Youngjae yang berdiri sengaja agak menjauh.

Ia berusaha melangkah semakin mendekat. Melihat lebih jelas korban sekaligus pelaku (ia berpikir begitu) terbunuhnya ibunya. Ada lubang kecil mengeluarkan banyak darah di sisi kiri – kanan kepala Yongguk. Peluru panas benar benar menembus tengkoraknya, mungkin menerobos otaknya juga. Karena darahnya tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan rambut dan wajah Yongguk bagaikan bermandikan darah , mungkin terkena semburan darah dari otaknya yang keluar melalui celah berlubang itu. Menjijikkan!

Lebih mengerikan adalah ketika salah satu perawat otopsi memungut pistol yang tak jauh berada di sisi kanan mayatnya. Ia dengan hati hati mengambil , lalu memasukkannya pada sebuah kantung plastik bening. Pasti untuk dijadikan bukti.

"Ini kasus bunuh diri.." seseorang dengan pakaian agak berbeda. Tak berseragam polisi ataupun berseragam perawat. Normal. Namun membawa sebuah notes , dan kamera bergantung di lehernya. Pasti wartawan.

Perawat yang ditanya habis habisan oleh wartawan tersebut mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan sang wartawan. Semudah itukah mereka berpikir begitu?!

"Ini seperti kasus bunuh diri. Ia bunuh diri , menembaki kepalanya di batas balkon, lalu ia terbunuh di atas sana hingga terjatuh." Ia menunjuk pada balkon rumah ini. Yang terletak di lantai 2. Namun cukup tinggi.. cukup untuk menghabisi seseorang –membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah ketika berbenturan dengan tanah berbatu ini— ketika memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Youngjae mencoba menyusun arah pembicaraan ini dalam otaknya. Menyusun kronologi yang terjadi atas kematian Yongguk.

Bunuh diri di atas balkon, dan terjatuh setelah menembaki diri sendiri. Menghantam hebat tanah berbatu yang memang sengaja dibangun Yongguk untuk akupuntur. Pantaslah kematian Yongguk terlihat sangat tragis.

"Youngjae-ah!"

Youngjae menoleh. Sosok Daehyun berlari ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat cemas.

"aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja…" ucapnya terasa lega.

"Tapi tidak untuk Yongguk appa.." Youngjae melepas rangkulan Daehyun. Ia lalu menunjuk pada mayat tewas itu yang sudah masuk ke dalam tas mayat berwarna kuning. Hendak di bopong ke dalam ambulans. Daehyun memandangnya sesaat… lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menerima semua ini. Ini sudah takdir…"

Youngjae terkesima akan ucapan Daehyun. Sekuat inikah batin Daehyun bahkan ia bisa sangat menerima kematian ayahnya? Oke.. memang yang ia tau, Daehyun orangnya tak pernah menangis. Youngjae pun heran, kenapa kakaknya itu tak menangis sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika menonton film tersedih, tak akan menyentuh hati Daehyun sama sekali. Sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Yongguk.

"Ia pasti merindukan Himchan umma… atau … dirinya merasa bersalah hingga ingin mengantarkan permintaan maafnya secara langsung." Daehyun mengacak surai kehitaman Youngjae. Hingga sang namja manis mengerjab takjub. Membuat hatinya tak merasa ketakutan kembali membayangkan bayangan kematian tragis tadi.

"Kau tak menangis juga, kan?" kini Daehyun bertanya.

"Aku …. Selalu ingat perkataan hyung."

Dan Daehyun tersenyum bangga, seraya merangkul leher sang adik agar pergi menjauhi tempat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan lebih baik melupakannya pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END/TBC? **

Arghhh... i know it's too short

Oh ya Miyu akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya :D

**Himchan tewas?**

Ya! Himchan sudah tewas ^^ Kita bakal gak ketemu lagi sama Himchan deh..hehe

**Yongnam?  
**

Yongnam itu suami (atau mantan suami) dari Himchan. Dia sudah meninggal. Kakaknya Yongguk. Perannya disini cuman namanya aja disebut sebut..hehe

**Yongguk-Daehyun psycho?**

Well.. aku belum bisa jawab kalo soal ini XD Tapi yang jelas, Yongguk Daehyun adalah bapak-anak kandung.. jadi jika sifat misterius mereka mirip, hal lain juga bisa mirip. hal lain apakah itu? hehe

**Himchan dibunuh atau ngebunuh?**

Jelas Himchan gantung diri ... tapi dari chapter ini ketauan (samar-samar) kalau Himchan bunuh diri karena 'sesuatu'. dan itu berarti ada juga 'pembunuhan' di dalam kasus bunuh diri Himchan. Ngerti gak? Miyu aja bingung ngomong apa/? *lol*

**Daehyun kenapa 'aneh' sama Youngjae?**

Aku gak bisa jawab kalau ini...kkk ... ditunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya ;)

**Himchan 'turun ranjang' ?**

Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Turun ranjang gapapa... tapi yang gak boleh kalau turun ranjang sama saudara sendiri.. kkk...

aku lupa kasih tau kalau sebaiknya kasih pertanyaannya jangan terlalu menjurus XD justru Miyu sengaja bikin readernim penasaran kebangetan /PHP/ Jadi maaf kalau beberapa pertanyaan yang akan membongkar rahasia FF ini , gak kujawab :D

Maaf dah diPHPin Miyu :( Gak maksud kok..

Kita bersepakat lagi ya!

FF ini akan kulanjut setelah review mencapai lebih dari 30 ^^

Kalau enggak... ya akan lama updatenya, juga akan kuhapus ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last part?

**May to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OBSESSION**

**Cast : **

Jung Daehyun as Bang Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae as Bang Youngjae

Bang Himchan as Youngjae's mom (Genderswitch)

Bang Yongnam as Himchan's first husband , Youngjae's dad

Bang Yongguk as Himchan's second husband, Daehyun's dad, Yongnam's twin

(All Bang Family (?))

**Rating : **T (PG-15)

**Length : 3 of 3**

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**Genre : **

Tragedy , Hurt/Comfort , Yaoi

**A/N : **.

Maaf jika yang chapter kedua kurang gimana gitu :( Karena reviewnya mendikit.. Huhu..

FF ini terinspirasi dari MV "BLOSSOM TEARS" by Lyn feat Leo VIXX

Aku terinspirasi dari MV nya, bukan lagunya ^^ Jadi maaf kalau alurnya gak terlalu sama kayak makna di lagunya :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**OBSESSION**

* * *

Daehyun menggambarkan lukisannya lebih nyata kali ini. Dengan arsiran hitam memberikan bayang pada sosok di gambar tersebut. Tangan kirinya apik menggerakkan pensilnya. Menimbulkan suara goresan antara kertas dan ujung pensil yang begitu mengalun indah. Senyum miringnya menandakan kekaguman tersungging indah. Ia bangga seakan dirinya pelukis terkenal sehabis mendapatkan penghargaan tertinggi.

Walaupun lukisan itupun tak akan ada yang melihatnya selain dirinya…

**#Tesss**

Setetes cairan berwarna pekat jatuh mengenai kertasnya. Berwarna merah pekat yang kini bercampur dengan hitamnya pensil. Merusak seketika gambar yang diandalkan si pelukis.

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya sangat tinggi. Ia pun menaruh jari telunjuknya, menghalangi kedua lubang hidungnya. Dimana cairan pekat itu keluar. Ia menahan perih dalam rongga hidungnya saat ini.. dan bau amis bahkan terasa hingga tenggorokannya akibat darah tersebut seperti terhisap kembali oleh hidungnya sendiri. Ia tak percaya kali ini darah akan mengetes lebih banyak dari sebelumnya..

"Hyung… aku bawakan kau—" Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya setelah memasuki ruangan apartemen. Tangannya yang mengenggam sebuah kantung kresek, agak melonggar hendak menjatuhkannya. Matanya membelakak kaget akibat pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat Daehyun sedang sibuk menahan keluarnya darah yang deras dari hidungnya.

"HYUNG!" pekikkan menggema di sekitar ruangan. Youngjae berlari, dan tak lagi mempedulikan barang belanjaannya berhamburan di lantai. Satu satunya hal yang harus dipedulikannya adalah Daehyun.

Ia tergesa membantali kepala Daehyun, ikut menahan kepala tersebut dengan tangan kanannya agar Daehyun leluasa menidurkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Sementara tangan kiri Youngjae bermain di sekitar meja kerja Daehyun, mencari benda yang dapat menghentikan mimisan Daehyun. Sebuah tissue di dalam nakas. Cukup berguna!

Daehyun memasukkan buntalan tissue dari Youngjae ke dalam hidungnya. Membiarkan tissue tersebut bekerja menyesap buliran darah yang keluar semakin deras tadi.

Youngjae melenguh lega melihat darah di hidung Daehyun sudah jarang memperlihatkan diri. Namun matanya beralih, pada sebuah gambar yang terlukis di atas meja Daehyun. Agak buram terkena darah Daehyun. Memudarkan wajah hasil lukisannya.

Ada sebuah tulisan rapih … dan itu tertulis….

**#Brakk**

Daehyun menutup buku lukisannya segera. Menghasilkan suara dentuman antara meja dan bukunya yang cukup memekak telinga. Youngjae saja dibuat terkejut oleh perlakuan Daehyun. Mata tajam Daehyun bergerak santai, seraya memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam sebuah tas di samping mejanya. Seolah tak apa ia melakukan hal itu..

"Kau sudah makan, Jae?"

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun. Entahlah… namja tampan itu malah sekarang sudah tersenyum manis. Padahal ia habis kehilangan banyak darah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, hyung! Kau mimisan barusan." Bentak Youngjae seperti biasa tanpa menghilangkan kerucut bibirnya yang menggemaskan. Membuat Daehyun terkekeh, memecahkan ketegangan.

"Aku baik baik saja. Kajja… kita makan ramen." Daehyun bangkit dari bangkunya sambil menenteng tasnya. Menjauh dari Youngjae yang masih tertegun menatap punggung sang kakak dengan raut curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae berpikir sejenak. Foto di tangannya membuatnya banyak berpikir. Tulisan itu masih berada disana.

**Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku harus membunuhmu.**

Tulisan ini memang sangat familiar. Sangat mirip dengan tulisan rapih sang ayah tiri.

Namun…

Kenapa otaknya berjalan ke dua arah? Pada Yongguk..

Serta Daehyun?

Kedua orang ini memiliki kesamaan.. sama sama kidal, dan memiliki tulisan yang bagus. Cara menulis mereka sama dan hasil tulisannya tak dapat diragukan.

Mereka kembar?

Biasanya gen ayah akan lebih mendominasi kepada sang anak. Apalagi kepada anak laki laki..

Youngjae mengacak surainya dengan gemas. Namja yang hendak dicarinya tak kunjung pulang. Entah sedang apa… Ia bukannya merindukan, hanya ingin bertanya. Namun apa Daehyun akan menjawabnya? Ia akan menganggap Youngjae sedang mencurigainya! Youngjae tak tega melakukan hal itu. Sejauh ini, Daehyun sama sekali tak mencurigakan..

Youngjae bangkit dari sofa nyamannya. Berada di apartemen setiap hari, tanpa diperbolehkan keluar (selain untuk berbelanja , itupun jika Daehyun ada di apartemen) membuat nya bosan juga. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengubah moodnya..

Youngjae berjalan mengelilingi ruangan persegi empat tersebut. Selalu sama setiap kali ia melangkah, tak akan menciptakan perubahan. Wajahnya lemas melihat pemadangan yang sama setiap harinya kecuali ketika ia diperbolehkan keluar apartemen. Rasanya seperti keluar penjara. Tapi ia takut membantahi perintah Daehyun. Namja itu sangat sensitif….

Youngjae menghentikan pijakannya di depan sebuah lemari besi. Hanya tempat ini yang dikunci rapat oleh Daehyun tanpa seorang pun dapat mengetahui isinya. Agak mengernyit heran dengan isi lemari besi tersebut. Akankah isinya berisi CD Porno atau sejenisnya? namja biasa menyembunyikan hal itu. Beda dengannya, yang berpikir masih agak kelewat polos..hmmm…

#Ceklekk

Youngjae menoleh mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Matanya agak berbinar ketika menatap sosok yang diinginkannya sedang berdiri menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Wajah lesunya berubah cerah bagai matahari terbit dari timur.

"Hyung!"

Daehyun melangkah mendekat. Sunggingan itu tak sirna beberapa menit saja (seperti biasa). Begitu pula Youngjae seakan sangat rindu, hingga ia berlari mendekat pada Daehyun. Keduanya kini saling berpandangan penuh arti. Pandangan yang bertukar walaupun arti pandangannya akan berbeda.

#Settt

Daehyun memunculkan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di balik punggung. Memperlihatkan sebuket bunga Tulip berwarna merah. Sangat indah dipandang, dan Youngjae membekap mulutnya , menahan pekikkan kagum akan bunga yang disodorkan Daehyun.

"H—hyung… I—ini Tulip? Untukku?" Youngjae bertanya terbata , masih belum percaya akan kekagumannya pada sikap romantis sang kakak. Belum pernah ia melakukan hal ini.

"Of course… my honey~ ~"

Youngjae menahan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menerima sodoran bunga tersebut. Alis matanya bertautan, menandakan kebingungan. Ucapan barusan baru saja diutarakan, apa benar untuknya?

"Kenapa ? Kau tak menyukainya?" Daehyun berbicara pelan dengan alis kanannya terangkat. Ia agak menggoda Youngjae dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"ehmm.. aniyo~ ~ Aku menyukainya! Tapi , hyung tak usah memanggilku 'Honey' ! Itu terlalu yeojachingu~ ~" Youngjae terkekeh. Namun tak begitu Daehyun yang malah semakin menyungingkan seringainya.

"Kau memang **yeo-ja-chi-ngu-ku** , my honey ~ ~" ucap lirih Daehyun begitu seduktif.

Ia bahkan menarik maju kepala Youngjae, mendekatkan keningnya pada bibir tebal Daehyun. Mengecup sayang , bukanlah kecupan antara kakak-adik! Maka dari itu, Youngjae terkesiap akan perasaan gundahnya diperlakukan begitu oleh sang kakak.

Youngjae mendorong jauh tubuh Daehyun. Memberontak ketika tangan kuat Daehyun masih menahan kepalanya , masih menikmati kecupan yang terjebak di kening Youngjae. Namja manis itu mendorong sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melepas kecupan itu.

"HYUNG! AKU ADIKMU!" gertak Youngjae setelah ia berlari menjauh mendekati tembok apartemen. Seringai Daehyun semakin terukir, dan namja itu malah melempar buket bunga tulip indahnya ke bawah lantai. Tak mempedulikan lagi keindahan bunga tersebut hilang akibat kelopaknya yang telah berjatuhan, berbenturan keras dengan lantai.

"Kau…..bukan adikku."

Daehyun tertawa sarkastik. Seolah dirinya adalah pemain antagonis di drama drama. Membuat bulu kuduk Youngjae terangkat. Ketakutan akan pemandangan yang dihadapkannya. Ini lebih mengerikan dari 2 manusia yang terbunuh di hadapannya.

"Aku ….

Mencintaimu, Youngjae." Daehyun menghentikan tawanya. Namun raut wajahnya dibuat meyakinkan. Ia mengubah ekspresinya lebih kepada memelas , dan mengharapkan sesuatu. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan bisa diterima Youngjae. Balik mencintainya? Yang benar saja!

"Tidak hyung! AKU ADIKMU!" Youngjae hampir saja menangis. Ia melangkah semakin menjauh pada tembok ketika namja tampan itu melangkah padanya. Ia seperti mengharapkan tubuh sang adik kembali pada pelukannya. Dan Youngjae menolak keras.

"Aku membawakan Tulip merah untukmu… apa kau tak mengerti juga?" Daehyun menunjuk pada tulip yang berserakan di lantai. "Merah melambangkan Kepercayaan, dan ungkapan cinta. Dan akan mengungkapkan cintaku sekarang padamu. Karena aku tau kau akan menjadi milikku."

Daehyun mengambil salah satu tangkai Tulip yang agak bengkok. Mencium dengan sangat obsesif pada kelopak bunga yang masih utuh itu. Matanya tajam masih mengikuti gerak gerik Youngjae yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Dan Tulip adalah lambang harapan penuh keabadian dan ketulusan. Aku tulus mengharapkan cinta yang abadi bersamamu…

My Honey ~ ~"

Daehyun kembali mengeluarkan tawa sarkastiknya. Semakin menggema saja tawanya, dan Youngjae tak tahan berlama dalam permainan mengerikan ini. Ia berlari mendekati pintu masuk dengan tergesa, namun..

#Ceklekkk #Ceklekk

Pintu itu TERKUNCI!

"Kau ingin melarikan diri, my honey?

TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Daehyun melemparkan kunci pintu itu keluar jendela. Membuat Youngjae menganga lebar melihat ketidak berdayaan kunci kamarnya terjatuh sangat jauh ke bawah sana. Tak akan ada harapan untuk Youngjae kemana pun. Matanya sudah menitikkan air mata. Ia ketakutan!

"Hikseu… Hyung! Kumohon!"

"RASA TERIMA KASIH APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU, HUH?!

AKU MEMBUNUH AYAH KANDUNGMU AGAR AKU BISA MENIKAHKAN IBUMU DENGAN AYAHKU! AGAR AKU BISA BERSAMAMU TERUS!

AKU MEMBUAT IBUMU BUNUH DIRI ! AGAR IA BISA MELUPAKAN TEKANAN JIWANYA PADA TUDUHAN KONYOL TENTANG KASUS AYAHMU DAN AYAHKU! AKU MEMBANTUNYA!

AKU YANG MEMBUNUH AYAHKU SENDIRI! AGAR AKU TAK MEMBUATMU MENANGIS , MERASA TERSIKSA DENGAN TUDUHAN DALAM PIKIRANMU!

AKU MEMBANTUMU! AKU MENYINGKIRKAN SEMUANYA DEMI KAU!

KAU MALAH BERPIKIR SEMUANYA KULAKUKAN AGAR AKU DIPANGGIL 'KAKAK' OLEHMU?!"

Daehyun melempar kursi kerjanya. Tangannya begitu kuat, entah kekuatan dari mana ia dapatkan, sehingga ia bisa melempar kursi itu sangat kasar hingga hancur. Youngjae perlahan terjatuh duduk , bersandar pada pintu masuk dengan aliran air matanya yang semakin deras. Erangan tangisannya sama sekali tak digubris oleh Daehyun. Namja tampan itu berubah menjadi MONSTER, melemparkan semua benda ke lantai dengan begitu nafsu. Dari mulai lampu, buku-buku, bahkan bingkai foto. Semuanya hancur berkeping keping.

Beberapa menit kemudian… setelah adegan hancur-menghancurkan itu berlangsung, Daehyun menghentikannya. Ia bernafas lega , dan ada sedikit kekehan timbul. Ia begitu meggampangi semua perbuatannya.

"Kau ketakutan?" Daehyun melirik pada Youngjae. Menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Sementara Youngjae masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya , tak berani bertemu pandang akan tatapan penuh kebencian oleh Daehyun.

"Aku tak akan melenyapkanmu seperti mereka, My Honey ~ ~" Daehyun melangkah mendekat. Ia membiarkan kakinya yang tak beralas apapun, menginjak pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Tak sekalipun merasa sakit ketika kulit polos nya robek terkena pecahan beling. Darah mengucur, memberikan bekas darah di berbagai pijakannya. Daehyun malah tersenyum semakin puas.

Daehyun berjongkok. Kali ini ia sudah sangat dekat berada di dekat Youngjae. Membelai halus surai namja yang masih bergidik ngeri itu. Nafasnya tersengal karena lelah menahan emosi ketakutannya yang menjalar beserta tangisannya yang pecah.

Daehyun menarik tas yang bertengger tak jauh dari sisi keduanya.

Merogoh Sesuatu di dalamnya. Lalu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu…

"Ini yang ingin kau lihat?" Daehyun mengangkat buku gambarnya. Ia dengan paksa mengangkat kepala Youngjae. Menarik naik dagu Youngjae dengan paksa yang seolah tak suka jika menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya terus menerus. Manik mata Youngjae yang berkaca kaca menerawang pada gambar di dalam buku lukisan itu.

Gambar dirinya yang terkena bercak darah, dan sebuah tulisan…

**Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, Bang Youngjae..**

Daehyun menaruh buku gambarnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Lalu dengan paksa ia menarik tangan Youngjae, tak peduli namja itu mengerang kesakitan karena kekuatan menariknya tak terelakkan. Ia berjalan menggeret tubuh tak berdaya Youngjae ke depan lemari besi.

#Ceklekk

Dengan kunci lemari yang ia gunakan, akhirnya telah sekian lama, lemari itu terbuka juga. Memperlihatkan mannequin tegap bertengger kaku di dalamnya. Dengan sebuah tuxedo indah membalut mannequin itu , mendecakkan lidah Daehyun, mengagumi keindahan setiap sentuhan pakaian formal itu.

"Indah, bukan? Kurasa kau cocok memakainya." Daehyun menggerakkan dagu Youngjae mengarah padanya. Dengan brutal, Daehyun mencium bibir agak pucat Youngjae itu dengan paksa. Membuat namja pemilik bibir pucat itu terkejut bukan main. Namun tenaganya terkuras, tak lagi berani membantah perlakuan Daehyun.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Daehyun kembali menyeringai. Membuat Youngjae tak berdaya. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya melumpuh ditatap juga diberikan seringai begitu.

"Pakaian ini akan membuktikan bahwa kau menerima cintaku, dan akan tulus selalu bersamaku…

Selamanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namja itu menutup buku usang tersebut. Mengulas senyum pias yang tak tampak kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Terkesan memaksakan, namun biarlah… dirinya ingin (terlihat) menghibur diri kali ini.

Walaupun ketika seseorang menatapnya, pastilah merasa ragu akan senyum tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin senyum tersebut ditemani lelehan air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya yang berkantung? Kemanakah sosok tampan yang cukup periang tersebut?

Namja tersebut mengusap air mata hangatnya yang mengalir. Suhu di dalam ruangannya turun menjadi suhu minus. Cukup dingin, dan saat itulah air matanya yang mengalir sebagai penghangat tubuh. Serta permainan pikirannya yang menggenang di otaknya , membuat suhu tubuhnya naik begitu saja saking gemasnya dengan semua nostalgia yang menyakitkan hati. Ya ia Marah! Marah adalah Api.

Ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

Melangkah pelan. Kakinya terasa lelah di ajak bergerak. Bagaimana ia terlihat putus asa menggeret kakinya sedikit demi sedikit karena hatinya terasa sakit. Seolah hatinya yang sakit melumpuhkan semua anggota tubuhnya.

Seringai itu muncul. Ketika ia telah sampai di depan sebuah almari besi. Ia menyentuh dan menutup mata. Merasakan sensasi dingin tercipta ketika dinginnya besi menyeruak rongga tangannya.

Lalu ia membuka pintu lemari besi tersebut, dan tersenyum….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok berbujur kaku itu, tak bergerak sama sekali.

Matanya menatap kosong , lurus tak menciptakan siratan apapun. Dirinya berpose tegap, tak bergerak sama sekali. Bagai dibekukan oleh es.

Rambutnya tertata rapih, dan pakaian tuxedo yang dikenakannya masih terlihat rapih. Harum balsem bercampur parfum dengan harum vanilla menjalar di rongga hidung Daehyun.

Wajahnya tak berekspresi, namun bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kedua tangannya yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan putih, saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

Daehyun mengulas senyum indahnya. Yang kini sangat tulus. Menyiratkan kasih sayang.. dirinya dibuai akan pesona ketampanan namja di dalam lemari tersebut. Ia tak dapat menghentikan pandangannya yang terkagum, bahkan tangannya terus mengelus wajah namja tersebut yang sangat dingin bagaikan es.

Wajah pucat itu , bagi Daehyun adalah matahari paginya.

Bibir pucat agak kebiruan itu (namun sedikit terpoles lipstick merah yang agak memudar) , bagi Daehyun adalah bunga mawar yang merekah di musim semi.

Dan bau balsem bercampur vanilla itu , bagi Daehyun adalah makanan terlezat setiap hari dihidangkan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku tak akan melenyapkanmu…

Aku mengharapkanmu selamanya untukku."

Daehyun mengecup punggung tangan kanan Youngjae. Bagaikan si mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanitanya.

Kini tangannya beralih pada sebuah topless kecil. Yang selalu berada disana, bertengger di sisi Youngjae. Menemani nya dalam lemari yang gelap gulita.

Daehyun mencium kaca toples tersebut, bahkan menghirupnya aroma toples tersebut, seperti terasa aroma tubuh Youngjae. Ia merasakan gairah yang luar biasa.

"Aku mengenggam 'kehidupan'mu…"

Daehyun tersenyum menatap isi dalam toples tersebut dengan air mata mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan = Jantung

Daehyun mengenggam Jantung Youngjae. Karena jantung Youngjae adalah sumber kehidupan untuk mereka berdua.

Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Ia berhasil menciptakan keabadian selamanya dengan jantung di genggamannya.

Dan ia biarkan bercakan darah yang masih membekas di tiap sudut dinding kamarnya berhias disana-sini.

Membuatnya tak akan melupakan kenangan indah bersama sang adik—ani!

Tak akan pernah memanggilnya 'adik'…

'Cinta sejatinya'…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_  
_Meski dengan hati hancur dan kosong ini_

_Aku akan tetap disini sekarang_  
_Karena aku telah banyak berbuat untukmu_  
_Karena aku sangat mengharapkanmu_  
_Karena aku sangat berterimakasih_

_Jadi,_  
_Janganlah kita saling menjauh_

**_Blossom tears_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END/FIN**

Aku tak pernah berharap bakal bikin FF bertema tragedy -_- Tapi kurasa, ini sangat menantang sekali! Jadilah aku membuat ini!

Mau nya sih bertema angst! Tapi kenapa jadi tragedy? Dan kenapa musti bunuh bunuhan? Wkwkwk..

Oh ya aku berharap banget kesan tragedy nya dapet banget. Kurasa sampai sini belum dapet tragedy nya deh -_- Jadi, akan kutambahkan **FLASHBACK**! Anggap saja Side Story!

Judulnya "Obsession Side Story : Daehyun's Real Identity "

Mungkin beberapa readernim masih belum mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya, penyebab Daehyun begini-begitu, proses pembunuhannya, dan lain lain.. aku males sih masukin flashback kebanyakan -_- Side storynya membahas masa lalu Daehyun yang super NGENES /?

Mau gak? Kalau enggak, ya udah, ku end sampai sini :3

Dan sekali lagi, VERY THANKS for BLOSSOM TEARS dan KAK LEO dan KAK LYN yang menginspirasi aku banget nget nget nget /?

Dan VERY SORRY buat BangHimDaeJaeNam bias :3 Very Sorry! Tapi realnya mereka baik baik saja! Daehyun juga bukan psikopat XD

Aku sedih kalau readernim gak review :( ayolah! Mari menghargai satu sama lain sebagai readers dan author ^.^ Buat Miyu semangat membuat FF BAP lainnya ! hehe

.

.

.

.

**May to Review? :D  
**


End file.
